A Life of Secrets
by Rivershade of NightClan
Summary: Tyler Lockwood is an orphan. His dad died in a fire and his mom was drowned by the hybrid, Klaus. Or so he thought. When a friend informs Tyler about sighting his mom in another town, he goes to investigate. What he finds enrages him. Not only is his mom still alive, but he's also got a twin sister. Little does Tyler know, his sister has got a few supernatural talents of her own.
1. An Old Friend

_**Tyler**_

I sit at the Mystic Grill, waiting for my order. I'm not old enough to drink, but my friend is the bar tender and bends the rules for me. Matt Donovan hands me a glass of alcohol. I don't touch it for a while, letting the ice slowly melt and leave condensation on the outside of the glass. We're the only ones here. The Grill didn't normally get a lot of customers until night fall and was usually empty during the day. Finally, I pick up the glass and bring it to my lips. The rim is nice and cold. My throat burns as the cold alcohol pours down my throat but its a good pain. I hear the front door open and I turn around in curiosity to see who it is, still drinking. I gag, almost drowning myself in my drink.

"Tyler." The visitor grins. I haven't seen her in a long time. I place my cup down on the counter and stand to greet her.

"Where have you been, Haley?" I asked, embracing her tightly.

"Oh here and there." Haley says mysteriously. "Hey Matt."

"Hey." Matt smiles, drying a glass with a cloth.

"Tyler, is there somewhere you and I can speak in private?" Haley asks suddenly. "I wouldn't ask if it weren't important."

"You can go to the back room." Matt tells us.

"Thanks." I tell him as Haley grabs my hand and pulls me there. "What's this about?" I ask once we're there.

"I remember a woman in the pictures at your house. She was always with you, and a man."

"Yeah." I nod. "That's my mom, my dad and me before they both died."

"Well I came across this town a few months ago. Beacon Hills. It's in California. I saw a woman. She was outside the high school there. I knew she looked familiar so I took a picture of her when she wasn't looking." She reached into her bag and pulled out her phone. Haley swipes at the screen a few times and shows me the picture. "Look familiar to you?" I feel like the alcohol is rushing back up. I can't breath. I can hear my heart pounding. Somehow, I manage to to speak.

"Yeah. That's my mom."

**A/N: Here is the first chapter! I've already started working on the next few chapters. What do you guys think? Should I continue with this? **


	2. Beacon Hills High

_**Tyler**_

I stand outside the school. After Haley showed me the picture at the Grill, I had to know for sure if my mother was still alive. I took a plane to Beacon Hills and was now standing outside the high school, where Haley had taken the picture. I take a deep breath before walking inside. I see a boy in a striped shirt.

"Can you tell me where the office is?" I ask him.

"You must be new here." he grins.

"Sort of." I mumble.

"Well, the office is that room right over there." he nods to the right. "I'm Stiles, by the way."

"Tyler." I tell him.

"You any good at sports?" Stiles asks

"I was on the football team back home." I shrug.

"Football is a joke. The sport here is lacrosse." Stiles tells me. "If you're interested, I'm sure Coach would let you try out for the team."

"Thanks. I better go to the office." I tell him.

"Alright," Stiles shrugs. "See you." I walk away from him and go into the office. The secretary is at her desk, typing away at her computer.

"Can I help you?" she asks, not looking away from the screen.

"Uh yeah." I say awkwardly. "I'm here to see Mrs. Lockwood."

"Sorry." she says. "There isn't anyone by that name here."

"I must be mistaken then." I apologize. "I'll just go." I leave the office and curse under my breath. _If she is alive, she must of changed her name. How am I supposed to find her now?_ The wheels in my head slowly start turning. _I'm an idiot. Why didn't I think of this before?_ I take a deep breath, focusing my hybrid hearing. Just as I'm about to give up, I catch something. I strain to hear the voice clearly.

"Lydia. Are you even listening to me?" a woman scoffs. The voice is familiar. I follow the woman's voice to a classroom. The door is closed but I see woman sitting on her desk. A girl with strawberry blonde hair is the only student in the room. She's sitting in a desk, looking at her phone. Quickly, as if the woman were going to disappear, I open the door and step into the classroom. Both the woman and the girl turn to look at me. I lock eyes with the woman, not daring to look away. We stay like this for a few moments before I break the silence.

"Mom." I say softly.

**A/N:Here's another chapter! From now on the point of views will rotate between Lydia and Tyler. If you've got any questions, feel free to ask and I'll answer them. **


	3. Ignored

_**Lydia**_

"Lydia. Are you even listening to me?" My mom scoffs. She had me stay after class for ignoring her lesson. It wasn't my fault if it was boring. I sat in my desk on my phone, texting Aiden. I'm just waiting for the bell to ring so I can leave. I hear the door open and a boy walks in. I don't recognize him but he looks like he is around my age. He and my mother are in a staring contest until he breaks the silence.

"Mom." he says softly.

"What?" I frown, looking from my mother to the boy.

"I thought you were dead." the boy mumbles. My mother remains silent. "You drowned."

"You had to believe I was dead." she sighed.

"What's he talking about?" I ask but no one answers me.

"Why?" the boy hisses.

"Not here, Tyler." my mother shakes her head. "Not in front of her."

"Why can't I know?" I ask. Once again, no one answers.

"Lydia, go to your friends. Tyler, come with me." She walks out of the room and the boy, Tyler, follows her. I leave the room and spot someone at the end of the hall.

"Scott!" I shout. It grabs his attention. I didn't notice Stiles at his side. The two boys walk over.

"What's up, Lydia?" Scott asks.

"I need you to listen in on a conversation for me." I tell him.

"Who's conversation?" Stiles asks.

"My mothers." I answer. "She's talking to a boy whom I've never seen before. My mom knows him though. His name is Tyler,"

"I met Tyler earlier." Stiles interrupted. "He seems pretty cool."

"The weird part is, he called my mother mom." I told him. "He said something about thinking she drowned and she said that he had to believe that she had died. He asked her why but she said she didn't want to talk in front of me. I need you to find out why. Please?" I asked.

"Alright." Scott shrugged. "Where did they go?"

**A/N: Here is another chapter. Hope you enjoyed it! **


	4. The Whole Truth

_**Tyler**_

"Why did you leave?" I demand

"Tyler," My mother says slowly.

"Why did you leave?" I hiss "I spent months thinking you were dead. I lost everyone. Dad. Uncle Mason. Jules. You. Everyone that I cared about was dead. I had no one. And then I find out that you're still alive?" I scoff. "How?"

"To tell you that, I have to tell you the whole truth." she sighs.

"Then tell me" I insist.

"You aren't an only child, Tyler." she starts.

"What?" I frown.

"That girl, the one I was talking to. That's Lydia. Your sister."

"I have a sister?" I repeat.

"She's not just a sister. She's your twin sister." My mother nods. "Your father, he never wanted a girl. He made it very clear that he only wanted one child and that he wanted a boy. When I had twins, a boy and a girl, I knew your father wouldn't like it. So I gave Lydia to a friend. He agreed to look after her. Your father never knew about Lydia. I couldn't stay away from her though. But I knew I had to keep the two of you separated. I used to go back and forth between the two of you. I'd spend every other day with her, and the other days with you."

"When you said you had to work or when you were visiting a friend." I trail off.

"I was visiting your sister." she nods.

"But you stopped rotating between us. You chose her. Why?" I prompt.

"I don't know how, but Klaus knew about Lydia. He gave me a choice. I was to fake my death and stay with Lydia, or stay with you and he would kill her. I knew you could protect yourself. A werewolf and vampire, a hybrid. But Lydia, she's normal, Tyler. She isn't like you. Here, there are no vampires, no witches, no werewovles. And no hybrids. It's normal here. There are a few animal attacks every now and then, but they are actual animals. Not vampires. I like it here, Tyler. You would too,"

"So you chose Lydia because of what she is? Normal? It's not my fault that I was born with werewolf genes." I snarl. "She's not so normal either. We share the same father. That means she has the gene too."

"Tyler, I know that. Please, stay here. With us." she pleads.

"No." I shake my head. "You may have felt like walking away from Mystic Falls was the easy way out, but I don't."

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Lydia<strong>_

"What are they saying?" I ask Scott.

"That kid, Tyler. He's your brother Lydia." he says.

"What?" I frown.

"He's from a town called Mystic Falls. She gave you to a friend because your father only wanted one child and he wanted a boy. She'd rotate between the two of you. Someone threatened your life so she made Tyler believe she was dead and came here to live with you." Scott continues.

"She was always gone. I assumed it was work." I trailed off. Scott frowns suddenly.

"What?" Stiles asks.

"Lydia, Tyler is a werewolf."

**A/N: Here is another update! I don't know when the next one will be. What do you guys think? **


End file.
